


Ignite

by hzlwrites



Category: Ignite - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!Kabu, explicit - Freeform, kabu - Freeform, kbkbn, omega - Freeform, omega!Raihan, raihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzlwrites/pseuds/hzlwrites
Summary: Raihan is going through an intense heat. Kabu notices, but Raihan’s the one who makes the first move.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend a while back! Enjoy :)

Another League meeting for the third time this week is over, has Raihan daydreaming.

Not about the showcases and yeah, more meetings, the trainers have to attend, and Raihan caught something like party, and ceremony for presented omegas and alphas. 

As if he’d miss it. 

But no, Raihan isn’t the only one who’s forced to attend.

Melony sends him sweet smiles from across the room which, he returns with a signature bare of a fang, and Kabu barely acknowledges his existence. When he does, it’s only with a curt nod. And it’s even when Raihan gives Kabu his best winning smile. 

Raihan was expecting more but okay. 

This is the third time this week Raihan’s tried to grab Kabu’s attention or have the fire type trainer look at him. Well, Raihan never really tried. Melony never ceases to bombard him with sugary sweet smiles which, is pretty cute, and he returns because who can resist his charm?

Raihan thinks he’s worth more than a curt nod, especially since the alpha is practically sitting there, (Raihan knows this, as Kabu’s scent lacks the pheremonal mix of a partners). So underneath the haze of everything Raihan can distinctly tell Kabu’s is more appealing than anyone else’s in the room.

Raihan is still friendly with it though, leaving the meeting feeling just a bit antsy. 

_

The drugstore in Motostoke wasn’t his first choice.

Raihan could’ve gone to one closer to his home in Hammerlock, but he’d rather not. People talked, especially around his town. 

He doesn’t want to potentially meet someone and have to explain what he’s doing there.

That, plus the pheromones he’s giving off on top of that?

Yeah right.

After greeting the pharmacist and her handing him over his supplements, she gives him a warm smile before leaving. 

__

Raihan figures he may as well enjoy his outside freedom while it lasts. One of the city’s restaurants steers his attention and he has an intense hunger for his favorite meal.

“This seat taken?”

Raihan perks up from sorting through messages on rotom, having taken a seat a few moments later as he sits down for some food. He gives a cheeky smile to the waitress. 

The waitress eyes him with a long look, he gives her an autograph before and she hurriedly takes his order.

That’s when Kabu’s scent of Sandalwood and earthy cinnamon, distracts him.

“No,” Raihan says, setting his Rotom to the side. The older man easily slides next to him, expression unreadable. 

Raihan takes a drink from his soda, distracting himself from the sudden flash of hotness he feels right underneath his collar. He tells himself it’s not because of Kabu.

“Just here for the ride.” Raihan says, offering Kabu a smile. 

Kabu ‘hmms’ in acknowledgement, makes his order, not deterred by Raihan’s presence. Although Raihan does catch the deep breath and sigh from the fire gym leader. 

“Didn’t know you came here often.” 

“Just passing through,” Raihan’s food arrives, and he tries to distract himself with that instead of Kabu’s inquisitive tone, his smell, the way Kabu just sits there near him that Raihan can practically feel the heat radiating off his body in this small diner. The suppressants are supposed to help him with these urges.

Figures he’s attracted to the older man.

He carries himself with a certain air of restraint and discipline Raihan can’t help but stare at Kabu’s physique with his gym uniform. He’s short, definitely, but packed with muscle and - Kabu catches his eye. Raihan’s been staring.

“What?”

Kabu takes a drink from his glass before speaking. “Didn’t realize you came all the way to Motostoke just for .” He doesn’t finish his sentence, tilts his head to the side. Kabu possibly couldn’t be talking about his trip to the pharmacy. 

“What about it?”

“Just be careful. ”

Oh?

“Didn’t realize you cared, Mr. Kabu.” Raihan says, leaning more over the table. Kabu refrains from replying, continues to eat his food. 

“It’s not about me caring. Other alphas will notice.”

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Raihan says, voice a bit sugary. He lays it on thick. Kabu points a fork in his direction, while giving him a long stare, and Raihan immediately feels that penetrating feeling of being inspected underneath a microscope by the alpha.

“Someone’s eating very healthy. You’re going to that party?”

“Most likely.” Kabu says, eying Raihan’s plate of assorted meats, no veggies. Figures. 

Does Kabu know? It wouldn’t be too surprising, as most alphas have picked up on his scent already. Raihan can tell, it’s in their pheromones they want him, the way their scents instantly change if he lingers long enough.

But they dare not touch. He’s Raihan, Hammerlocke’s dragon trainer. 

Raihan isn’t getting that vibe from Kabu. His scent remains unchanged - cinnamon and spice and sweet that Raihan feels himself flush. He finishes his meal and downs his drink with a sigh. 

“See you around,” Raihan waves, rotom floating in front of him as he checks his reflection on the screen. Picture perfect. Kabu just raises a brow.

“What?” Raihan raises a brow. Kabu gives him a level stare, his disposition so calm and collected that it makes Raihan smirk. 

“Nothing. Take care,” He says, eying Raihan with a bit of concern, then adds as an afterthought. “And be careful. “

Raihan thinks Kabu could be joking, or maybe knows something Raihan doesn’t, but Raihan’s not in the mood to overthink. He wants to go home. 

“Sure, old man.” 

Kabu simply smiles and goes back to his food leaving Raihan to turn to leave. Him? Be careful? Raihan has always been careful when hiding away during his heat. 

He’s been okay with doing it for the past three years or so. It just so happens this time was unpredictable and he was hit with the sudden wave. His trip today to the drugstore was excellent timing. Or maybe the worst kind of timing.

__

The next few days makes Raihan feel as if he’s having a fever, except that fever affects almost every part of his body, which includes his dick.

The morning starts with him waking up sweaty, heart racing, and everything just feels too hot. But the most unbearable thing is his dick, and that he’s leaking, underwear and shorts soaked with slick. 

Frustrated, Raihan kicks off the sheets to grab one of his toys from a nearby drawer, and almost nothing compares to the initial slide of the toy pushing into him and feeling full. He plants his hands onto the bed, legs open as his hole practically swallows the toy in one go, hand already on his dick and fucking the toy, but wanting it deep and hard. 

“Oh Arceus,” 

This is how he spends his heats, making his room a nest for getting off this unbearable craving to fuck that gets worse every year. 

He releases a hiss as the toy rubs something deep inside him and he’s coming all over his hand, slick leaking into the bed.

It still wasn’t enough.

All other alphas would stop and practically salivate at the state of how fucking ready he is - why has he not been claimed? Has he just not met the right mate?

Probably.

“Fuck,” Raihan says, jerking his hips. Thinking of Kabu - he must work out everyday. The man practically breathes athleticism. Not only that, but he’s not easily deterred. That old man has tolerance and patience way beyond Raihan’s years. 

Raihan wonders how those hands, with those strong arms, felt like. A whine escapes his throat, body falling forward as his head hits the pillow. 

It must be the heat, clouding his judgement and thoughts because he’s holding onto Kabu’s scent from a few days ago, reaches under him to push the toy in deeper, slick easily pushing out - fuck he’s so wet now, thinking of the man with eyes of charcoal, hair of grey and black, but hot damn if Kabu wasn’t attractive. 

He imagines Kabu teasing him by skating nails across his skin, kissing his shoulder as he touches Raihan all over. And the only thing Raihan can think about is how Kabu’s dick would taste, how would it feel? How would it feel to be stretched and wrecked by the Motostoke fire gym leader’s knot? 

The toy sinks in deep and Raihan feels himself shudder, groaning deep as he comes long, dick leaking come on the sheets, orgasm leaving him gasping.

Okay, Maybe he’s got it bad this time.

__

This is so unlike him, but the feverish heat and the thick arousal he feels won’t settle down. So it’s with the haste of a boltund he’s knocking loudly at Kabu’s door late at night, nerves on fire, body itching for /something/. It’s one in the morning and it’s raining.

This is wild.

Raihan’s higher reasoning of thinking isn’t registering how inappropriate this could be, going to the fire gym leaders home unannounced, body wired. He needs this, whatever this is, if he can get it. 

Kabu finally answers, and he feels as if he’s about to jump out of his skin.

“Raihan,” 

“H-Hey,” He says, clearing his throat. Kabu’s scent hits him light a freight train.

“Raihan you’re-” Kabu frowns, and Raihan doesn’t know whether it’s because of his abrupt appearance or the fact he’s shivering in the rain. 

Kabu stops, the angles of his face hardening temporarily before it’s gone. He sighs and shifts a hand through his slightly tousled hair. Kabu looks different like this, skin tight t-shirt defining well toned muscles, hair slightly messy from sleep. Raihan has to practically stop himself from groaning. He can feel the warmth in his gut intensify.

“Never mind. Come inside.” Kabu says after a long silence. Something in his demeanor changes, a recognition of something and he’s holding himself back, as if he knows. He moves aside. Raihan does, brushes past him as he closes the door. 

He barely registers the warmth of the house before he’s taking off his shoes, Kabu rounding on him.

“You shouldn’t have come here, especially during a time like...this.” Kabu says, dark eyes gleaming something fierce. Raihan /would/ have argued against that, but he’s in desperation mode and all of his instincts are telling him to treat Kabu like a god.

“I-I need help, Kabu.” He manages out, sinking to his knees in front of the other man. He doesn’t care if it seems unlike him, and that Kabu might kick him out now. “Please help me.” 

The mere smell of Kabu’s scent, in his home, right near his very presence, has Raihan grabbing on to Kabu, face burying against his chest. Kabu stiffens, sighs deep through his nose. He’s so patient it makes Raihan want. “It almost hurts.”

Kabu is silent for an unusually long time, and Raihan wishes to Arceus Kabu doesn’t throw him out back into the rain. By the way he’s acting, Kabu really should.

Raihan feels a hand on his shoulder, then a squeeze before Kabu is saying. “Alright, get up and follow me.”

“Yeah,” Raihan stands up on weak knees and he’s taking off his wet hoodie before placing it on the back of the door.

It’s as if his mind is in tunnel vision, and every cell in his body is dragging him to follow Kabu down the hall, and into the dimly lit bedroom. 

He aches so bad.

“Get yourself comfortable on the bed.” He says, turning his back towards Raihan and leaving the room. “I’ll be right back.”

This is happening, and every cell in his body feels fired. Kabu’s smooth voice makes his sex ache and he’s already leaking. Kabu already knows. The older man didn’t ask questions, didn’t seem disguised at Raihan appearance in the middle of the night. For this. 

How dirty was he, going to an omega when he wasn’t even claimed yet. Omegas aren’t supposed to be doing the chasing.

Like he asked, Raihan does make himself comfortable and removes his clothing. He’ll worry about feeling embarrassed later, as the moment he sheds his last bit of clothing and lays down on what he assumes is Kabu’s bed, arousal hits him so strong he closes his eyes, Kabu’s spicy and cinnamon scent going in to him and sending arousal through him like liquid lava. 

Raihan feels himself getting slicker, hands making their way down his chest and stopping to stroke his already hardening cock. 

A hitch of breath causes him to stop and lift his eyes open - Kabu’s dark eyes capture his gaze, and Raihan has to hold back a moan as he sees Kabu already shirtless. 

“Can’t wait,” Raihan says,nearly breathless, voice laced with drunk lust. 

“Kabu can you- need you, now.” It’s the truth. 

“I know.” Kabu makes his way to the bed, and Raihan is still stroking himself, notes the small flush of pink on the older man’s face. Yet he’s still approaching Raihan as if this is nothing. Raihan doesn’t know whether he should be feeling something about that.

“Old man I really can’t take this.”

One moment he’s staring at Kabu and the next Kabu is sitting on the bed in front of him, hands on both of his knees and then grip underneath his thighs that it almost hurts. 

“If you don’t calm down then nothing will get accomplished.”

“Please don’t give me a lecture right now. Hurry u-“

Raihan’s words turn to dust, his breath catching when Kabu has his legs open, exposing him. Raihan feels his skin grow hot, not only because Kabu’s gaze trails down his body and along his sex, but he felt the strength in those arms as they pried him apart, and it makes him moan.

“What’s wrong?” Kabu finally asks, and there’s a change in his tone Raihan can feel in his bones. “Where does it hurt exactly?”

Oh no. Kabu’s being too much of a tease right now. Any other time Raihan would be all for this. Over the goddamn moon. But now is not one of those times.

“You know damn well what’s wrong,” Raihan’s breath hitches just as Kabu slowly traces fingertips right along his cock, fingers touching over the length, pausing, then rubs a few circles around his hole. 

“Of course. I need you to say it first.”

The way Kabu says it makes it difficult for Raihan to object. Kabu is topless, loose pants hanging low over thin hips leading to lean muscles in his torso, and his arms - Arceus every time Kabu touches him, Raihan wants to feel what Kabu can do to him. He’s tired of his hands and toys not being enough. 

“Need you to fuck me, Kabu.” There, Raihan finally says it, “right here, right now.”

“You do realize,” 

Raihan wants Kabu to stop talking, or rather, to start wrecking him the way he wants.

“Suppressants aren’t enough,” Raihan says, feeling the heat of Kabu’s gaze. He opens his legs wider. “S’why I thought you’d be this time.”

There are no more words from Kabu as he bends down, eyes dark, mouth moving to place a kiss along the tip of his dick before kissing along the underside. Raihan clenches the bedsheets in his hands.

“We’ll see, Raihan.” 

Oh Arceus, the timbre of Kabu’s voice, deep, is sinfully good. Raihan feels it all the way to his dick, and he’s already a leaking mess. 

“Wanna take your knot - oh fuck.”. Raihan swears just as Kabul’s mouth goes lower, warm tongue circling around his already slicked hole before delving inside. A hand finds itself in black-white soft hair, and Raihan moans. 

Raihan never would have thought the fire gym leader would be up to this, but hell if Kabu isn’t making him horny just by his voice alone, making him slick with his tongue. 

Raihan tilts his head back, hair side swept, legs opening wider as Kabu lets out a low moan Raihan can feel through his cunt and touch him deep. Arceus, he’s about to come.

“Oh god, Ka- I’m about to-“

“No, not yet,” Kabu replaces his mouth with two fingers, gaze heavy as he places a kiss along Raihan’s inner thigh. The slide in easy and have Raihan arching his back, body wanting to meet those fingers. With a twist of those fingers he has Raihan shudder, while his thumb rubs at the base underside of his leaking cock. 

“Hmm, you really are close,” Kabu says softly, and his mouth is on Raihan’s cock again, this time he wastes no time in taking him to the hilt. His fingers press deep, and Raihan’s hands in his hair, gaspy breaths, and Raihan is coming hard and hot along his hand. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Raihan says, a bit breathless. His body is still shuddering after his first orgasm, and it’s good but he knows, wants it to be better.

Something changes in the way Kabu moves, and he’s taking off those loose pants. As Kabu stands, the girth of his dick is what ignites a heat in Raihan, as well as the knot that nestles there. His dick juts erect and leaking against a panel of toned flat abs. 

“You really do have a mouth on you, out in public, and in private” Kabu’s deep baritone reverberates through Raihan like a wave, as well as the way he grabs him to press the tip of his dick pressing against his slicked hole. Raihan arches into it, keening. He needs Kabu to touch him. 

He nearly bends Raihan in half, and Kabu enters him in one long push that has Raihan shuddering, moaning because he wants to feel Kabu in his guts. 

“Don’t stop.”

Kabu fucks him is nothing short of intense, the way an alpha is. Raihan feels himself getting hard again, Kabu’s dick filling him in all the right ways that the girth of it makes his toes curl. 

Raihan feels Kabu’s nails biting into his skin, bruising most likely, as he moves forward. He doesn’t know who does it first but Raihan is kissing Kabu, Kabu swallowing every moan from his mouth with every thrust of his hips. He’s fucking in to Raihan with fast snaps of hips, but there’s intent behind them, an urgency Kabu is trying to chase. He’s no longer holding himself back.

“W-why me ?” Raihan suddenly asks, and he’s wrapping his legs around Kabu’s waist to bring him closer. He’s hungry for this, hungry for whatever Kabu gives him. Why shouldn’t it have been him that Kabu chose? Raihan’s not sure he likes Kabu would do this with anyone else.

“Because you need this,” Kabu’s voice is raw, singed with ash and fire. It makes Raihan’s body burn. 

‘Because I need you-‘ Kabu is strong, muscles along his arms tending as he places both hands on opposite sides of his hips, thrusts taking on a more brutal tempo. Raihan feels his cocleak again. 

Another orgasm hits his already oversensitized body, with Kabu whispering harsh yet dirty nothings in his ear, his scent more aggressive, just like his thrusts, and Raihan can already feel the knot forming. 

Raihan keens as Kabu buries his face in his neck. He’s still holding Raihan’s leg open, his leaking dick and over leaking hole sounding lewd to his ears. He can feel Kabu come with a groan, thick, long, hot inside him. 

His body is still shuddering, but in the most satisfying way. Kabu is still inside him, the mess they’ve made creating a mess in the sheets. 

“You feel really good, Kabu.” Raihan says before he brings the older man forward into a kiss. Kabu says nothing, gives a content moan. 

“Hopefully,” he says, tone softer. His fingers slowly tracing up and along one of Raihan’s smooth legs. Kabu’s hands are all over him, and Raihan leans into the older man's touch. “You won’t hurt yourself next time, or stop at my doorstep in the middle of the night.” 

“Call you next time?” Raihan definitely would call Kabu the next time this happens. He feels good right now, Kabu’s scent, his warmth, his body, filling him in many ways that’s more satisfying than any toy. 

“That, or I’ll call you.” 

Raihan can deal with that.


End file.
